The present invention relates to a telecommunications connecting panel and, more particularly, to a patch panel including angled RJ-45 jacks disposed on both front and rear sides of the patch panel.
Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at the customer""s premises, to enable inter- or cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically comprise a frame member including plurality of connector locations wherein any of a variety of jacks, including, but not limited to, copper and fiber, may be mounted. The jacks allow for fairly rapid connection and disconnection between two jacks in the same patch panel, or between one jack in the patch panel and another jack in a nearby patch panel, with a patch cord. One type of jack and plug arrangement for a patch panel is an RJ-45 type connector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,261. Other patch panels and jacks are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,956 and 5,674,093.
Each jack in a patch panel typically terminates with a plurality of punch down type connectors, usually referred to as insulation displacement connectors (IDCs), positioned through the patch panel on a rear side of the patch panel. An IDC allows for termination of individual conductor wires to a designated jack. An installer is required to correctly position and terminate each conductor wire to the correct IDC on the correct jack. The individual conductor wires may then be run to a desired termination.
Various concerns arise in the use of IDCs. One concern is that the use of an IDC requires a skilled installer to correctly select the appropriate IDC among the plurality of IDCs for each jack. Further, the installer must be familiar with and skilled at using IDCs so as to strip the insulation from the conductor wire so as to assure a reliable connection.
There is a need for improved patch panels and methods to terminate to such patch panels.
An electrical connector assembly according to one aspect of the invention includes a first jack including a first housing, a first port defined by a first front side of the first housing, and a plurality of first springs disposed within the first port adjacent a first bottom of the first housing as well as a second jack including a second housing, a second port defined by a second front side of the second housing, and a plurality of second springs disposed within the second port adjacent a second bottom of the second housing. An electrical connection is formed between the plurality of first and second springs, wherein the first jack is positioned at a 90-degree angle in relation to the second jack such that a first line running parallel to the first bottom and through the first front side and the first back side is perpendicular to a second line running parallel to the second bottom and through the second front side and the second back side, and wherein the first line and second line intersect at a point outside the first and second housings.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector assembly may include a first jack including a first housing, a first port defined by a first front side of the first housing, and a plurality of first springs disposed within the first port adjacent a first bottom of the first housing as well as a second jack including a second housing, a second port defined by a second front side of the second housing, and a plurality of second springs disposed within the second port adjacent a second bottom of the second housing. Also includes is a board, wherein the board includes first and second ends and top and bottom surfaces, and wherein the first jack is coupled to the first end and the top surface of the board so that the first port opens outwardly in parallel with the first end and the second jack is coupled to the second end and the bottom surface so that the second port opens outwardly perpendicular to the bottom surface, the board including electrical connections between the plurality of first and second springs.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a patch panel may include a first panel side and a second panel side, a plurality of first jacks disposed on the first panel side, such that each of the plurality of first jacks is positioned at a 45-degree angle in relation to the first panel side, and a plurality of second jacks electrically connected to the first jacks to form jack pairs, the second jacks being disposed on the second panel side, such that each of the plurality of second jacks is positioned at a 45-degree angle in relation to the second panel side, wherein the first and second jacks of each jack pair are positioned at a 90-degree angle in relation to each other.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the telecommunications patch panel may include a panel frame including a first panel side and a second panel side, at least one first jack disposed on the first panel side, such that the first jack is positioned at a first angle less than 90-degrees in relation to the first panel side, and at least one second jack disposed on the second panel side, such that the second jack is positioned at a second angle less than 90-degrees in relation to the second panel side, the at least one first jack electrically connected to the at least one second jack to form a jack pair, each jack having a directional component facing in the same direction for each jack pair.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a connector assembly for use in a telecommunications patch panel may include a jack assembly having an first jack including a first housing and a first port defined by a first front side of the first housing and a second jack comprising a second housing; and a second port defined by a second front side of the second housing. Also included may be a latch arrangement for mounting the jack assembly to a planar opening defined by the telecommunications patch panel, wherein the first housing is coupled to the second housing such that the first port is at a first angle in relation to the second port, and wherein when the connector is disposed and latched within the planar opening, the first housing is at a second angle with respect to a first side of the panel frame and the second housing is at the second angle with respect to a second side of the panel frame.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a telecommunications patch panel may include the steps of: providing a connector assembly comprising a first jack including a first port and a second jack including a second port, wherein the first jack and the second jack are positioned at a 90-degree angle with respect to one another; positioning the connector assembly adjacent to a connector location defined by a panel frame of the telecommunications patch panel such that the second port is adjacent to a first side of the telecommunications patch panel; inserting and rotating the connector assembly in relation to the telecommunications patch panel so that the second jack is shifted through the connector location to a second side of the telecommunications patch panel; seating a first portion of the connector assembly on a first side surface of the connector location; and snapping a second portion of the first jack to engage a second side surface of the connector location such that the first jack is positioned at a 45-degree angle with respect to the first side of the telecommunications patch panel and the second jack is positioned at a 45-degree angle with respect to the second side of the telecommunications patch panel.